One Step Closer
by hyeoseok
Summary: Ketika Joonmyeon yang memutuskan berpisah dari Yifan, pria yang sudah 7 tahun menjadi kekasihnya. Mampukah Yifan untuk mempertahankan Joonmyeon? Bagaimana reaksi Joonmyeon saat kedua orangtuanya memutuskan untuk menikahkannya dengan Yifan? KrisHo slight WonKyu and ZhouToria. GS for uke. Enjoy all...


**KrisHo**** Fanfiction**

**.**

"**One Step Closer****"**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING :****GENDERSWITCH, typo, etc**

**.**

**Rated : ****T**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

"Pulanglah Yifan"

Lagi untuk kesekian kalinya Joonmyeon meminta pada pria bersurai blonde dihadapannya ini untuk meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Tidak sebelum kau menarik kembali ucapanmu. Jangan gegabah love, aku tahu kau sekarang sedang emosi, kita bisa bicarakan lagi saat kau sudah merasa lebih baik " Yifan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan sang gadis. Mencegah sang gadis berlalu.

"Kau sangat keras kepala" Joonmyeon membuang pandangannya jauh. Kemana saja, asal tidak memandang Yifan.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini, dan kau sudah tau aku tak akan mengubah keputusanku" Lanjut Joonmyeon.

"Dan kau kira aku akan semudah itu menerima keputusanmu? Jangan konyol Joon" suara Yifan meninggi. Gadis dihadapannya ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"Aku tak membutuhkan persetujuanmu kalau kau ingin tau. Ini sudah keputusanku, terserah padamu menerima atau tidak. Selamat malam Yifan-ssi" menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yifan, gadis itu melangkah pergi.

Yifan memandang kosong siluet Joonmyeon yang sudah menghilang masuk kedalam rumahnya, meninggalkan dirinya yang masih berdiri di beranda rumah sang kekasih, oh mungkin sekarang mantan kekasih.

Merasa tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi disana Yifan memutuskan untuk pulang. Melupakan sopan santunnya yang harusnya berpamitan pada kedua orang tua Joonmyeon, ia berjalan menuju mobilnya, dan pergi.

.

"Dimana Yifan? Kau tak menyuruhnya masuk?"

Langkah Joonmyeon yang menuju kamarnya dilantai dua terhenti saat mendengar suara Ibunya.

"Dia sudah pulang Mom. Joonie sudah mengantuk, ingin tidur. Selamat malam Mom"

Setelah mendaratkan ciuman kecil di pipi sang bunda, Joonmyeon langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya. Menghindari kemungkinan pertanyaan lain yang dilayangkan Ibunya mengenai Yifan.

"Selamat malam sayang" balas wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Aneh sekali..." gumamnya pelan saat memastikan putrinya sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Siapa yang aneh Kyu?"

Kyuhyun memutar badannya dan menemukan suaminya yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa Wonnie"

"Aku dengar Yifan datang berkunjung, tapi aku tak melihatnya ada didepan. Apa mereka pergi keluar?" Ayah dari Joonmyeon itu menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak. Dia sudah pulang, Joonie barusan mengatakannya" Kyuhyun menyelipkan lengannya diantara lengan Siwon dan mengajaknya kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Sudah pulang? Tumben tidak berpamitan" heran Siwon.

"Sudahlah Yeobo, mungkin Yifan terburu-buru. Lagipula ini sudah malam"

"Kau benar juga. Baiklah sudah waktunya kita beristirahat"

.  
.

Yifan memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah lunglai. Tubuh tingginya yang biasa melangkah dengan tegap dan anggun kini berganti dengan bahu yang membungkuk. Apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan Joonmyeon benar-benar memukul telak semangat pria berdarah China itu.

"Yifan"

Mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk Yifan langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah Ibunya yang memandang putranya dengan sorot khawatir.

"Mama..." bisik Yifan serak.

Melihat kondisi anaknya yang nampak tidak baik-baik saja, Victoria memapah Yifan untuk duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

Yifan langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya kepangkuan Ibunya begitu mereka mencapai sofa.

Victoria mengelus lembut surai keemasan anaknya. Memberi ketenangan pada sang putra yang tampak kalut.

Hening masih menyelimuti interaksi antara kedua Ibu dan anak itu. Yifan masih belum buka suara, sementara Victoria memilih tidak bertanya. Ia yakin anaknya pasti akan mengatakan apa yang terjadi segera setelah ia siap.

"Mama..." panggil Yifan

"Yes, Son" masih dengan menyapu lembut rambut anaknya.

"Joonmyeon meminta berpisah. Aku... Aku tidak ingin Mama. Aku sangat mencintai Joonmyeon" Yifan mulai menumpahkan keluh kesahnya.

Victoria tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan Yifan. Ia menghentikan usapan pada rambut Yifan dan menarik lembut wajah sang anak untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Pasti ada alasan yang bagus dibalik keinginan Joonmyeon berpisah darimu. Apa kau melakukan kesalahan pada Joonmyeon?"

"Aku... entahlah Mama. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya" Yifan memandang mata Ibunya, mencari ketenangan dari sepasang hazel yang selalu memancarkan keteduhan baginya.

"Dengar Nak, sengaja atau tidak kesalahan yang kau lakukan, yang jelas kau sudah menyakiti Joonmyeon. Apa yang pernah Baba-mu katakan untuk tidak menyakiti hati seorang gadis, kau masih ingat?"

Yifan mendesah frustasi. Ia bangkit dari pangkuan Ibunya dan memilih duduk disamping Ibunya.

"Mianhae Mama" Yifan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Katakan itu pada Joonmyeon. Kau sudah meminta maaf?"

Yifan hanya merespon dengan mengangguk.

"Lalu?" kejar Victoria lagi.

"Dia memberi maaf, tapi dia tetap pada keputusannya"

"Kau pasti melakukan kesalahan yang besar" vonis Victoria. Yifan terdiam.

"Mama tau Joonmyeon bukanlah gadis pendendam. Dia memiliki hati yang lembut persis seperti Daddy-nya. Jika Joonmyeon sangat bersikeras pada keputusannya, Mama rasa ia benar-benar tersakiti. Kau menyakiti gadismu tanpa kau sadari sayang. Apa kau menyesal Yifan?"

"Sangat Mama. Aku akan melakukan apa saja asal Joonmyeon membatalkan keinginannya untuk berpisah"

Victoria menyunggingkan senyum lebar mendengar penuturan Yifan.

"Kau sudah dewasa Yifan, Mama percaya kau pasti bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan baik. Buktikan kau memang menyesal dan menangkan kembali hati calon menantu keluarga Wu. Kau mengerti Wu Yifan?" Tekan sang Ibu sambil menepuk bahu tegap Yifan.

"Ya, Mama" ia mengangguk

"Sudah malam, pergilah beristirahat. Kau membutuhkannya"

Yifan bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

**...KrisHo...**

.

"Berhentilah Ge, tak bisakah kau melihat pukul berapa sekarang? Terakhir kali yang aku tahu ini adalah rumah bukan kantor"

Victoria langsung melayangkan protes setelah ia mendapati sang suami yang masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas kantornya.

"Oke, oke aku mengerti. Aku akan menyimpannya Nyonya Wu"

Wu Zhoumi langsung menyusun berkas-berkas pekerjaannya dan menyimpannya dalam tas kerja. Setelah melepas kacamata baca yang dikenakannya ia menyusul sang istri yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

"Yifan sudah pulang?" tanya Zhoumi sambil berbaring mencari posisi ternyaman.

Victoria membalik tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Zhoumi.

"Yeah, kau tau putramu sangat kacau"

Zhoumi mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Putri keluarga Choi memutuskannya. Dan Yifan patah hati" Ujar Victoria tenang.

"Besok aku akan bicara dengan Siwon Hyung" lanjut Zhoumi.

"Tidak Wu Zhoumi. Jangan pernah melakukan itu. Aku memperingatkanmu kali ini"  
Suara Victoria meninggi, bahkan ia sampai bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk Yifan. Aku hanya ingin memastikan ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Dan aku yakin Siwon Hyung juga tak akan setuju jika Joonie dan Yifan berpisah" Zhoumi membela diri.

"Demi tuhan Zhoumi. Berhenti ikut campur urusan anakmu. Yifan sudah besar, dia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Biarkan Yifan berusaha sendiri memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Joonmyeon. Kita sebagai orangtua hanya bisa mendukung apa yang menjadi keputusan mereka nanti"

"Tidak Vic, satu-satunya yang akan menjadi menantu keluarga Wu hanya Choi Joonmyeon. Dan aku pastikan mereka akan segera bersama kembali"

"Kau fikir dengan caramu itu semua akan kembali menjadi baik-baik saja? Membuat Siwon Ge memaksa Joonmyeon kembali pada Yifan. Begitu maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau membuatku terdengar kejam Vic? Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan puteraku, dan aku tau kebahagian Yifan hanya bersama Joonmyeon"

"Ya benar kau ingin membahagiakan Yifan, tapi caramu salah Ge. Kau hanya akan semakin menempatkan Yifan dalam posisi sulit. Yifan akan tampak lemah sebagai pria karna Ayahnya yang gila kontrol terlalu ikut campur sampai pada urusan asmaranya. Apa kau ingin Joonmyeon memandang Yifan sebagai pria lemah yang hanya bergantung pada orangtuanya? Yang hanya bisa merengek saat diputuskan seorang gadis?"

Zhoumi terdiam mendengar ucapan Istrinya. Sedikit banyak ia membenarkan apa yang disampaikan sang istri. Namun ego nya masih menguasai dirinya.

"Kau bukannya membawa Joonmyeon kembali pada Yifan tapi yang ada Joonmyeon akan semakin enggan bersama Yifan" Victoria melanjutkan saat tak mendengar tanggapan dari Zhoumi.

"Aku pastikan itu tak akan terjadi. Percaya padaku Vic. Yifan dan Joonmyeon akan segera menikah. Ini adalah yang terbaik. Mereka sudah terlalu lama berhubungan, aku tidak mau ambil resiko dengan mereka yang sering bertengkar akan benar-benar membuat mereka berpisah. Aku akan membicarakan pernikahan mereka dengan Siwon Hyung"

"Gege" Teriak Victoria tertahan. Emosi Ibu dua anak ini benar-benar diuji oleh kerasnya ego sang suami.

"Berpikir jernihlah Ge. Joonmyeon baru saja memutuskan Yifan. Kau kira dia akan mau dinikahkan? Kalau pun mereka baik-baik saja saat ini, Joonmyeon juga tidak ingin segera menikah. Dia baru saja memulai S2 nya, dia harus fokus pada kuliahnya di Jepang. Sementara Yifan, kau tau dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Seoul. Itulah alasan mengapa mereka masih belum ingin menikah selama ini"

"Itu bukan masalah, Joonmyeon bisa tetap melanjutkan kuliahnya setelah menikah. Tak jadi soal bila dua tahun mereka harus terpisah. Yifan bisa tiap minggu mengunjungi Joonmyeon di Jepang. Yang terpenting adalah kita harus segera meresmikan mereka berdua. Joonmyeon harus segera menjadi istri Yifan"

Victoria memandang tak percaya pada suaminya. Ia merasa tak yakin bahwa pria yang disampingnya ini adalah benar suaminya yang menikahinya 25 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau benar-benar egois Ge. Aku tak percaya kau bisa tidak berperasaan begini. Kau terlalu memaksakan kehendakmu. Cobalah pikirkan perasaan Yifan dan Joonmyeon. Ini hidup mereka, biar mereka yang menentukan jalan mereka sendiri"

"Sudahlah Vic, aku lelah berdebat denganmu. Ini sudah malam, aku tak mau Yifan dan Luhan terbangun karna mendengar kita yang bertengkar"

Selesai berucap demikian Zhoumi langsung mengambil posisi berbaring dan tidur membelakangi istrinya. Meninggalkan Victoria dengan perasaan yang kesal luar biasa pada suaminya itu.

.  
.

**...TBC...**

**.**

**.**

**Pendek? Ini masih pembuka, chapter selanjutnya akan saya usahakan lebih panjang. Mohon tinggalkan jejak yaa, saya ingin melihat tanggapan reader sekalian. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung ^^**


End file.
